Doce Rotina
by Lara Boger
Summary: Devaneios de um Yagami febril a respeito de dividir mais que a cama com um certo moreno. IORIxKYO.


**Disclaimer:** "King of Fighters" e seus personagens não me pertencem, sendo propriedade da SNK. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Devaneios de um Yagami febril a respeito de dividir mais que a cama com um certo moreno. IORIxKYO.

**Notas:** Aaaaarghhhh! Finalmente terminei isso!

* * *

_**Doce rotina**_

Iori Yagami não sabia quando havia acontecido. Nem quando, nem como.

Talvez não fosse difícil de imaginar. Afinal mesmo que fossem inimigos mortais desde tempos ancestrais, estavam sempre muito próximos. Uma proximidade não exatamente consensual, já que seu alvo não gostava de ter uma sombra que não fosse apenas sua própria.

Não sabia dizer a partir de quando começara a vê-lo de outra forma. Talvez tivesse começado quando passou a reparar na forma como ele se movia. Durante muito tempo disse a si mesmo que era uma forma de prever seus golpes, mas sabia que não era bem essa a verdade. Seus gestos mais simples ou expressões faciais não deviam fazer parte do jogo.

Os olhos escuros e felinos, o sorriso bonito e infantil... definitivamente prestar atenção nesse tipo de coisa não era útil durante as lutas que travavam. Lutas essas aliás que eram justamente Iori quem provocava com sua mania de perseguí-lo e tentar matá-lo em qualquer oportunidade.

"_Vá viver, Yagami!"_ era o que ele dizia, nas ocasiões onde conseguia tirá-lo do sério. O tom de voz era entediado, combinando bem com seu ato de rolar os olhos. Invariavelmente acabavam brigando, afinal Kyo não poderia deixar golpes impunes.

E Kyo sempre lhe vencia, nas arenas ou nas ruas. De início por méritos exclusivamente próprios. Depois, com uma pequena ajudinha, bastava não se empenhar muito em vencer. Afinal não poderia perdê-lo.

Yagami não tinha nada e nem ninguém. Sua única razão para estar ali era Kyo Kusanagi. Por que perderia seu único pretexto para ainda estar vivo?

Algo deveria estar errado, mas não se importou em tentar consertar. Ou melhor, até tinha tentado mas acabou desistindo. Tentou pensar nos seus antepassados, na missão sagrada que tinha de derrotar o clã Kusanagi, de que nascera e fora criado para ser seu algoz. Nada surtiu efeito.

Aquilo só faria sentido se o odiasse. Se ele fosse o culpado por todas as misérias de sua vida como um dia chegou a acreditar. Mas não havia culpados se não a própria ganância dos antepassados da linhagem Yagami. Não deveria odiá-lo por algo que acontecera antes mesmo de pensarem em nascer. Foi assim que se sentiu no direito de aceitar o novo tom de sua obsessão.

Do ódio para o amor era apenas um passo.

Surpresa maior foi Kusanagi aceitar isso. Tudo bem que teve trabalho para convencê-lo, que o primeiro beijo foi roubado assim como vários dos outros toques que se seguiram naquele dia e também com o passar do tempo... mas ao descobrir que com ele também não era diferente, não havia mais o que temer.

E tudo isso acontecera há quase dois anos. Não que fizesse questão de contar tempo, mas lhe parecia tão recente que era como se fosse no dia anterior.

Um caso, evoluindo para o namoro que no fim se tornara quase um casamento. Dividiam o teto, o que era um grande passo. Foi Kusanagi quem foi morar em sua casa depois de muita insistência da parte do ruivo em reclamar que Kyo morava muito longe. Um convite velado, disfarçado em tons de reclamação mas que no fim havia dado certo depois de muito insistir e usar outros argumentos. O moreno podia ser distraído para certas coisas, especialmente indiretas. Irritante, mas de todo modo adorável.

Claro que a convivência também não era das mais fáceis, mas ambos tentavam a todo custo controlar suas manias. Seu moreno fazia um esforço comovente na tentativa de manter as coisas organizadas, embora os ímpetos da bagunça e da preguiça parecessem maiores. Já Iori tentava se lembrar de que precisava aprender a dividir. Não era fácil pois sempre vivera sozinho, e Kyo era a primeira pessoa com quem tentava partilhar algo mais que a cama em momentos fugazes. As vezes cometia alguns lapsos de egoísmo, mas conseguia conter os danos.

Brigas? Inúmeras, afinal os dois tinham um gênio forte mas nada que durasse muito. Um alívio, já que os resultados de uma briga séria eram imprevisíveis e uma arena talvez fosse o lugar mais adequado, tudo como nos velhos tempos. Daqueles tempos que sinceramente não queria lembrar.

A única arena em que pretendiam resolver qualquer coisa era a cama. Um duelo como só eles sabiam travar.

Se valia a pena? Bem mais que poderia imaginar, pelo menos de sua parte. Não perdera nada maior que a privacidade, e no fim isso pouco lhe importava quando sabia que o moreno sim deixara muita coisa para trás ao aceitar aquela loucura. E quanto a Kyo, a entrega dele lhe fazia refutar qualquer ideia de arrependimento.

Se as vezes tinha alguma dúvida bastava chegar em casa e saber que ele estaria lá, ao alcance de um abraço ou de qualquer gesto a mais. O dia em que precisavam ficar longe era um tormento. Não que Iori fosse uma pessoa carente, mas saber que ele não estava por perto lhe dava uma sensação de vazio indescritível.

E quando ele estava em seus braços... como tinha podido viver tanto tempo sem algo parecido com isso?

Como seu maior inimigo podia lhe tornar uma outra pessoa?

Quem poderia dizer que o ódio lhe trouxe o maior dos presentes?

Não, não dizia isso por interesse. Consideraria-o dessa forma mesmo que ele não estivesse ali, ao seu lado enquanto Iori estava febril e de cama. Aparentemente seu moreno não julgava trinta e nove graus alguma coisa a ser posta de lado, porque o vigiava de forma atenta, mesmo naquele momento em que estava na cozinha com intuito de preparar algo. Ele se importava o bastante até mesmo para arriscar-se em um departamento que definitivamente não era o seu.

As habilidades culinárias de Kyo eram quase inexistentes, e a falta de coordenação motora para qualquer coisa que estivesse longe das artes marciais fazia dele, além de um verdadeiro desastre, um conhecedor nato de restaurantes e restaurantes _delivery_. Então para que Kusanagi estivesse disposto a enfrentar a cozinha, devia estar realmente preocupado. Um ato que fazia Iori amolecer de alguma forma, embora não quisesse deixar isso explícito. Já bastava o fato de pelo menos até algumas horas atrás mal conseguir abrir os olhos. Não gostava de estar tão vulnerável, muito menos que alguém o visse dessa forma, mas bancar o forte era algo que cansava. Sem contar que, mesmo sendo incrivelmente lerdo, o moreno nunca seria capaz de deixar isso passar.

Não demorou para que ouvisse passos ao longe. Mesmo se não estivessem sozinhos em casa, saberia de qualquer modo de que se tratava de Kusanagi. O som dos passos dele eram facilmente perceptíveis... ou quem sabe isso fosse mais um dos indícios de que o conhecia melhor que todos. Sua única estranheza foi não escutar qualquer barulho estranho vindo da cozinha. Nada quebrando ou caindo...

Talvez sua febre estivesse causando algum tipo de alucinação, imaginando-se em um mundo onde Kyo Kusanagi fosse capaz de preparar algo além de um sanduíche ou um chá sem destruir o cômodo inteiro. E isso soava mais irreal que um mundo onde ambos não devessem ser inimigos mortais.

Estranho... muito estranho.

- Ioriiii... olha o que eu trouxe pra você.

Não, definitivamente não parecia alucinação. Aquela voz cantarolada era um sinal claro de que ele pretendia algo. O companheiro acabara de deixar perto de si uma bandeja com uma tigela fumegante cujo conteúdo ainda não conseguira identificar. Provavelmente mingau ou sopa, mas só Kami-sama sabia em que condições aquilo fora preparado.

Naquele momento Iori Yagami poderia se dar ao luxo de sentir medo sem ser chamado de fracote. Era apenas o instinto de autopreservação. Ninguém poderia condená-lo por isso.

Mesmo fraco e debilitado não conseguiria evitar uma piadinha a respeito das escassas habilidades do namorado. Adorava deixa-lo aborrecido: era o tipo de provocação que alimentava o relacionamento. Já que não lutavam mais com a intenção de se matarem, precisavam de um pequeno estímulo para o algo mais, afinal briga que era briga resolvia-se na cama, ou em qualquer outro lugar com um mínimo de privacidade.

- Você cozinhando? O que está acontecendo, Kyo?

- Aproveita que estou de bom humor. Isso não vai acontecer sempre. Sei que não sente fome, e provavelmente está com medo de morrer depois de comer isso, mas está tomando remédios e não pode ficar sem se alimentar.

- Ok... mas tem certeza de que isso aí é comestível?

- Deixe de me enrolar, engraçadinho. Eu segui a receita de forma escrupulosa só pra não correr o risco de dar errado. Vamos, Iori. Colabore. – disse, dirigindo-lhe um olhar intenso, como se o peso desse olhar pudesse convencê-lo de qualquer coisa.

De fato, Kusanagi conseguia tal proeza, ainda que não soubesse disso. Kyo não precisava saber do poder que tinha sobre si.

Obedecendo, posicionou a bandeja para mais perto e começou a comer. Era sopa e por incrível que parecesse o sabor era bom. Mesmo que não tivesse a mínima fome, pôs-se a comer ainda que devagar sob os olhos atentos do moreno, gostando de saber que Kyo estava ali ao seu lado, cuidando dele. Que ele pouco estava se importando em passar mais uma noite acordado ou em ouvir suas implicâncias.

Mais uma coisa que Kyo lhe dava, entre todas as outras. Iori não estava acostumado a ninguém cuidando de si então saber que havia alguém ao seu lado, disposto a tal lhe parecia de alguma um devaneio.

Ah, mas Kyo era pura realidade. Mimado, irritante, desmemoriado e desastrado, mas também risonho, cuidadoso e carinhoso. Aquele moreno já havia lhe dado muita coisas, momentos que só tivera ao seu lado e tudo que Iori queria era poder retribuir um dia. Aquele moreno já tinha lhe dado muita coisa na vida, coisas que só conhecera ao seu lado, e só pra variar um pouco deveria fazer algo por ele.

Kyo merecia tudo que pudesse lhe dar embora esse _tudo_ parecesse ser tão pouco diante do que ele lhe oferecera... mas tudo bem, era melhor pensar nisso depois quando estivesse melhor.

Quem sabe limpar a cozinha destruída não pudesse ser uma delas? Afinal não poderia haver um mundo em que Kyo Kusanagi pudesse cozinhar sem que houvesse consequências...

_**Fim**_


End file.
